Finding StarClan
by WrenTree
Summary: Bramblepaw is an ordinary apprentice in SkyClan who wants nothing more than to serve his Clan. But what happens when his medicine cat thrusts a deep mission upon him? Response to The Lost Warrior. DISCONTINUED
1. Allegiances

**A/N: I treated you all. x3 Two updates in one day! Well, I guess this doesn't exactly count as an update, but they're just as important. n.n**

_S K Y C L A N_

**Leader: **Leafstar—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Sparrowpelt—dark brown tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, Featherflight_

**Warriors**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Brackenpelt—amber-coloured tom with golden eyes. _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Forestfoot—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Bouncestep—handsome ginger tom with green eyes. _Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Rockfall—black tom with green eyes.

Tinycloud—pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

Ivoryclaw—white she-cat. Was once Echosong's apprentice, but was demoted. _Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Dustflower—light silver she-cat with light blue eyes. _Apprentice, Cavernpaw_

Ivynose—dark brown tabby she-cat.

Barktail—brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

Brushbelly—black she-cat with brown belly.

Sagewhisker—pale grey tom.

Mintleaf—dark grey tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Featherflight—pretty silver she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Pinepaw—golden-brown tabby tom; looks exactly like Thorntail.

Mousepaw—dark brown, beauitful she-cat with golden eyes; former loner.

Bramblepaw—brown tabby tom with a white belly.

Cavernpaw—dusky brown tom.

Amberpaw—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**(she-cats bearing or nursing kits)

Stormcloud—very dark grey she-cat with thick fur and crisp blue eyes. Mother of Brackenpelt's kits: Frostkit, Flamekit, and Shadowkit.

**Elders**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Petalnose—pale grey she-cat.

Thorntail—large golden-brown tabby tom with golden eyes; had to become elder due to head trauma.

_G R O U N D C L A N_

**Leader: **Jaystar—light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Eagleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with white ears and paws.

**Medicine Cat: **Treeleaf—brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Birdpaw_

**Warriors: **Puddlefoot—blue-grey tabby with dark blue eyes.

Talltail—ginger-and-white tom with a long tail. _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Waterlight—dappled silver she-cat with golden eyes.

Soilfur—dark brown tom with light brown belly.

Redfur—amber-coloured, fiery she-cat with green eyes.

Graytail—dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Riverheart—blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

Rushingriver—dark grey she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes. _Apprentice, Thornpaw_

Longleg—pale ginger tom with long legs and green eyes.

Sandstone—musty light brown she-cat with grey eyes.

Shrewfur—dusky brown tom.

Hazelflower—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Brownleaf—dark brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices:** Birdpaw—light tan tom with blue eyes.

Littlepaw—very small tortoiseshell she-cat.

Gingerpaw—dark ginger she-cat.

Thornpaw—jet-black tom with green eyes.

**Queens: **Kestrelflight—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Soilfur's kit: Maplekit.

**Elders:** Birchleaf—brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_S T R E A M C L A N _

**Leader:** Batstar—very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Thistlestripe—pale-brown-and-black tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Frostcloud—snowy-white she-cat with grey eyes.

**Warriors:** Creamfur—cream-coloured tortoiseshell with long fur. _Apprentice, Falconpaw_

Twilighteye—dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Redfoot—thick-furred grey-and-black tom with amber paws. _Apprentice, Swallowpaw_

Vinetail—brown tabby she-cat with a white belly. _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Gorgefoot—pale brown tom with darker brown paws.

Featherspot—silver she-cat with darker flecks. _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Hawkflight—brown tabby tom. _Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Stonestrike—thick-furred grey tom with grey belly, paws, and muzzle.

Goldfur—long-furred golden she-cat ith blue eyes.

Darkcloud—dark grey tom with grey eyes.

Snowflower—all-white she-cat with deep green eyes.

Foxpelt—light bracken-coloured tom with frosty blue eyes.

**Apprentices:** Falconpaw—ginger-and-brown tabby tom.

Bluepaw—blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

Berrypaw—pretty tortoiseshell tabby she-cat.

Swallowpaw—pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpaw—brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Tawnypaw—tan tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens: **Frozeneye—white she-cat with one blue eye, one grey eye. Mother of Gorgefoot's kits: Flamekit and Sparrowkit.

**Elders:** Missingfoot—dark grey she-cat with long fur and one missing front paw; after death of mate insisted on retiring.

_M U D C L A N_

**Leader: **Cloudstar—white, long-furred tom with grey flecks and grey eyes.

**Deputy:** Blackfeather—black she-cat with golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Whitewing—all-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:** Webfur—pale grey tom with darker flecks; Featherspot's brother. _Apprentice, Earthpaw_

Hearthfire—brown-black-and-white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Barkstripe—brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Owleye—brown tabby tom with one gold eye and one pale blue eye.

Moonear—black she-cat with one white ear. _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Morningsong—ginger tortoiseshell she-cat.

Whiteface—muscular black tom with white muzzle and whiskers.

Lionclaw—pale gold tom with pale blue eyes. _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Runningstream—dark grey she-cat with a white belly. _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_

Cinderfur—grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Gorsewhisker—grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Waterfall—grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Stripedback—dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:** Earthpaw—dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Honeypaw—light golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Leafpaw—light brown tom with green eyes.

Hazelpaw—brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—pale grey tom with grey eyes.

**Queens:** Squirreltail—grey she-cat with a fluffy tail. Mother of Gorsewhisker's kits: Morningkit and Firekit.

**Elders:** Poppynose—small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose.

Ferntail—dark grey she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle.

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Stick—muscular brown tom.

Coal—handsome, jet-black tom.

William—elderly gray tom with a whtie belly and muzzle and long fur.

Snap—tortoiseshell she-cat loner.

Eagle—light ginger tabby tom with a white belly.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Wow. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I suddenly had this strong urge for Warriors, but I didn't want to read. So all I have to say to you, is I am terribly sorry. I feel like the worst person in the world, since all of you deserve a million updates in one day. I don't know about my other story, but since this one is just starting, I'll definitely continue it. Please forgive me, all of you. I feel horrible. T.T**

_A small white she-cat was perched _on a massive jumble of rocks and boulders, nose held high in the pursuit of scent. She sniffed anxiously, the cold moonlight turning her white fur silver. Her frosty green eyes were narrowed with concentration as she sought out the once familiar scent.

And then it hit her like a wave of remembrance. "Cherrytail!" she called, eyes shooting open. She darted off of the rocks, speeding alongside the little river and leaping atop the fallen tree. "Cherrytail, where are you?" she cried.

The only response she received was a cool wind howling in her ears.

"Cherrytail, please! I smell your scent! Where are you?" She collapsed on the bark, closing her eyes. "Please help us..."

Suddenly, there was a noise below her on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked, but nothing was there. "Why are you hiding?" she asked. "Cherrytail, SkyClan needs you more than ever! All the Clans need you! We can't get along without StarClan. Our medicine cats are in desperate need of help."

She waited for a short moment, but there was no reply.

'Why am I having this dream anyway if StarClan wasn't here to make it happen?' the she-cat thought.

"Tinycloud!"

Tinycloud's eyes shot open and she jumped up in her mossy nest, tail high in the air. She looked around wildly, but all the other warriors were fast asleep, breathing lightly. "Oh, Cherrytail..." she muttered, lying down in the nest again. "Dear StarClan, please..."

_Come and find us._

Tinycloud looked up, hope bursting in her chest. Her ears perked up and her green eyes were wide. "Find you...yes! Yes, that's it!" She lowered her voice when she say Ivoryclaw stir. "Thank you, Cherrytail! Thank you so much!"

**A/N: So I know it was short, but don't worry. It's only the prologue. And I do plan on updating daily now. Once again, I'm sooooo sorry.**


	3. Chapter 1: A New Apprentice

**A/N: Gah! I don't know why, but wasn't working for me all day. I had to post it now at 12:11 in the morning. o. o Well, here ya go. I may be a little out of sync for a while, please forgive me. Does anyone remember how many lives Leafstar has?**

The scent of newly caught fresh-kill drifted throughout the gorge, and a small brown nose lifted in hunger. Vole, squirrel, mouse, sparrow; his mouth began to water.

"Amberpaw, they're back!"

"Bramblepaw, you get worked up over the smallest things," said a dark ginger she-cat who approached from the darkness of the apprentices' cave.

Bramblepaw stuck his nose in the air. "It isn't my fault Tinycloud never let us have any fresh-kill until we were apprentices. I thought I was going to drink milk for the rest of my life!"

Bramblepaw and Amberpaw left the apprentices' cave with tails high. They had both recently become apprentices in SkyClan, along with their brother Cavernpaw. All three of them were excited to start their training to become warriors, especially Bramblepaw. His paws tingled just thinking about it, and he itched to feel the soft undergrowth under his paws. He had never left the SkyClan camp before, and he was hoping to today with his mentor, Barktail.

When the two reached the fresh-kill pile, Bramblepaw drank in the wonderful aromas. He opened his mouth the grab at sparrow when a soft white tail rested on his shoulders.

"Bramblepaw," said the familiar voice of his mother, Tinycloud.

"Hello, Mother," Bramblepaw muttered, eyes narrowing.

Tinycloud took the sparrow from the pile. "Do you want me to chew this up for you so you don't choke? The pieces—"

"If you don't mind, Tinycloud, I think they can chew their own food."

Bramblepaw looked up to see the Clan leader, Leafstar, standing before them. She blinked down at him. "Good morning, Bramblepaw. I see you're making good use of the dawn patrol's catch."

Bramblepaw looked at his paws. "It's my first piece of fresh-kill!"

Leafstar chuckled warmly. "Yes, I know." She turned to Tinycloud. "And I think he's old enough to know how to chew."

Tinycloud sat down, expression not amused. She shoved the sparrow over to Bramblepaw with a forepaw, watching him cautiously.

Bramblepaw didn't blame her for being so protective of him. She had to go through the equivalent of losing her mate and Bramblepaw's father, Thorntail. He had been permanently crippled from a battle the Clans had against and evil cat named Deep Water and his followers. A former SkyClan cat, Flowerfrost, injured him, giving him head trauma. SkyClan's medicine cat, Featherflight, had killed her by accident, but that still left Tinycloud in an unbearable position.

Bramblepaw leaned down to take a bite of the sparrow, feeling slightly pressurized. He chewed slowly, savouring the wonderful taste in his mouth. "This is delicious!" he announced, whiskers twitching.

Leafstar nodded, purring. She turned to Tinycloud. "He doesn't need to be monitored either."

Tinycloud looked down at the ground between her paws. "I'm sorry. I just don't want any of my kits to get hurt in any way."

Leafstar rested her tail on Tinycloud's shoulder. "I know. But I'm sure Echosong or Featherflight will be able to help him if he chokes."

Bramblepaw's eyes darted from she-cat to she-cat, eyes sparkling. Tinycloud eventually looked at him. "I'm sorry, Bramblepaw. You understand, don't you?"

Bramblepaw nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sorry too."

Tinycloud got to her paws and made her way over to the elders' den, most likely to go see Thorntail.

Leafstar blinked affectionately at Bramblepaw for a moment before getting her paws and heading off as well to talk to the Clan's deputy, Sparrowpelt.

Amberpaw hopped up next to Bramblepaw. "Wow. Tinycloud has it bad."

Bramblepaw snorted. "She's your mother too." He bit into his sparrow again. "Really, Amberpaw, you should try this. It's good."

Amberpaw grabbed a chipmunk from the pile and sniffed at it. "Are you sure? I never really liked the idea of eating other animals."

Bramblepaw blinked at her. "Are you serious?" He sat up. "Amberpaw, try it. It's fantastic."

Amberpaw scrunched her nose for a moment before putting a paw on one end of the chipmunk and biting into it. She chewed thoughtfully, then looked back up at Bramblepaw. "It's good, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Bramblepaw looked at her with wide eyes. "Amberpaw, it's fresh-kill! If you don't like it, what will you eat?"

"No, no, I like it," Amberpaw insisted, taking another bite.

Bramblepaw stared at her for a moment longer before finishing off his sparrow quickly. He looked up, in search for his mentor.

"Hey, Bramblepaw!"

The brown-and-white apprentice turned his head to see a familiar, slick tabby she-cat running toward him. It was Mousepaw.

Mousepaw had an interesting story with SkyClan. Only recently, Bramblepaw's uncle, Rockfall, left the Clan with another senior warrior, Cherrytail, to help a lost warrior, Graystripe, find his home in ThunderClan. Unfortunately, Cherrytail had died along the way, and Rockfall brought back Mousepaw, Cambria at the time. She had become an apprentice with Bramblepaw and his brother and sister.

"Hey there, Mousepaw," Bramblepaw mewed warmly.

Mousepaw trotted up to him. "How was your first piece of fresh-kill?"

Since Mousepaw's mother wasn't with the Clan, she had had to eat fresh-kill right away, even when she wasn't an apprentice. She had been too old for any of the queens to give her milk, anyway.

"Very good," Bramblepaw mewed. "Fresh-kill is amazing." He cast a glance at Amberpaw, who was gulping down the rest of her chipmunk.

"Isn't it? I remember my first piece," Mousepaw meowed. "Rockfall caught me and my father some mice."

Mousepaw's father was William, a loner who lived on a Twoleg farm.

"Is Brackenpelt going to take you out today?" Bramblepaw asked.

Mousepaw shrugged. "He's been very attached to Stormcloud and their kits lately," she meowed. "But what cat can blame him? This litter is their first Clanborn litter."

Bramblepaw nodded. SkyClan had a whole history behind it involving the Ground Rogues, who are now GroundClan, and their former fearless leader, Sharpstar. Sharpstar had once been Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy, but his lust for power turned him against them, and against StarClan.

StarClan.

Bramblepaw shuddered, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about StarClan. The name gave him chills in and of itself.

"Hey, Bramblepaw, are you finished eating yet?"

Bramblepaw looked up to see Barktail padding toward him, a yawn gaping his mouth wide. Bramblepaw chuckled under his breath and turned to Mousepaw. "I'll see you later." He then rushed off to join Barktail, the tip of his tail twitching with excitement.


	4. Chapter 2: Unsuitable

**A/N: Chapter two! Sorry for the lack of original title.**

_Featherflight's ears pricked from the sound_ of pawsteps approaching the elders' cave. She didn't need to inhale a scent to know who it was. And she wasn't surprised at all when Tinycloud entered the small cave, tail dragging in the dust.

The silver medicine cat apprentice scowled.

"Where's Echosong?" Tinycloud asked.

That didn't make Featherflight feel any better. She was tired of her Clanmates constantly thinking she wasn't suitable for a medicine cat simply because she killed Flowerfrost. It was StarClan's will!

But what did StarClan know?

Featherflight looked at the white she-cat. "She's giving Forestfoot and Ivynose the last of their herbs. They'll be joining the warriors' den again today," she muttered.

Tinycloud looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, Featherflight. I know you can care for Thorntail just as well as Echosong can." She looked at her mate.

Featherflight said nothing. She simply looked down at Thorntail, his brown tabby fur stiff and matted from never being washed. His eyes were crusted and fluttering hopelessly. "Tinycloud, why don't you give him a wash while I get some marigold for his eyes? He's due for a good lick."

Tinycloud nodded soundlessly, eyes dull. She bent down to carefully groom Thorntail's fur as Featherflight left the cave, green eyes searching for Echosong, Forestfoot, and Ivynose. Maybe they're still in the medicine cat's cave. She headed across the bottom of the gorge to the cave to see Echosong leaving it, Forestfoot limping behind her.

"Hello, Featherflight," Echosong mewed warmly. Her voice was growing hoarse with age. "How's Thorntail?"

"His eyes are crusting again. He needs more marigold," Featherflight answered. She looked at Forestfoot. "How's your leg?"

Forestfoot lifted his forepaw, gently wiggling it. "I can walk. I may not be able to fight or hunt, but I can leave the medicine cat's den." He looked at Echosong. "Thank you very much, Echosong."

Echosong nodded as Forestfoot limped off to the heap of fresh-kill. Featherflight stared after him, expression not happy. "Like I didn't do anything to help," she murmured.

Echosong rested her tail on Featherflight's shoulders. "Oh, Featherflight, I know you mean well," she meowed. "But give the Clan a few days to get used to the fact that you went against StarClan and killed Flowerfrost."

"I did not go against StarClan!" Featherflight hissed suddenly, snapping her head in her mentor's direction. "If anything, StarClan went against us!"

Echosong's eyes were silent. "Featherflight, StarClan haven't gone against us," she whispered, as if she were trying to convince herself more than Featherflight. "You heard what Clovertail said. Bluestar insisted that StarClan travel together and reunite."

"But that's so mouse-brained!" Featherflight growled. "None of the forest Clans know of SkyClan besides Firestar and Sandstorm!"

Firestar and Sandstorm had come many, many moons ago to help rebuild SkyClan, once the fifth forest Clan. They left soon after, and SkyClan was left to fend for themselves, with the help of StarClan. Eventually, from a prophecy given to Featherflight some time ago, GroundClan, MudClan, and StreamClan were created, their leaders Jaystar, Batstar, and Cloudstar.

Echosong nodded. "That may be true, but we cannot stop what's already been done. Don't you think StarClan would much rather see us trekking on and surviving without them than to see us lose all hope and give up everything?"

Featherflight looked down, feeling foolish and very selfish. "I just don't think it's fair."

"Oh, stop acting like a kit and get Thorntail his marigold," Echosong ordered, voice slightly teasing.

Featherflight looked up again and nodded. She got to her paws and trotted over to the medicine cat's cave, digging around through the stores to find the marigold leaves. She passed Ivynose, who was just waking up in her soft nest.

"Good morning, Ivynose," she mewed warmly, trying not to hint away her frustration with their warrior ancestors. "Did you sleep well?"

Ivynose gaped her jaws in a yawn and stretched out her back. "Yes, those poppy seeds sure did do the trick," she purred. "Where's Echosong?"

Featherflight tried not to look disappointed. "She just brought Forestfoot back outside. Are you going to join the warriors again today as well?"

Ivynose nodded. "I'm hoping to." She got to her paws and without another word padded off to find Echosong.

She could've talked to me about her paw too, Featherflight thought wryly, leaving the cave as well to walk over to the elders' den. Tinycloud was still inside, washing Thorntail thoroughly.

"Good, you're back," the white she-cat meowed, taking the marigold hastily.

Featherflight blinked. "Er, Tinycloud, I do believe it's the medicine cat's job to apply the herb."

Tinycloud looked at her. "But…" Her eyes softened. "Oh, of course. Go ahead."

Featherflight took the leaves and chewed them thoughtfully, trying to ignore Tinycloud's eyes on her back. She leaned down over Thorntail's head. "Tinycloud, use your paws to open his eyes."

Tinycloud did so and watched as Featherflight squeezed some of the juice into Thorntail's dull golden eyes. He blinked rapidly, startled.

"There we go," Featherflight murmured, spitting out the extra juice into a leaf and looking at Thorntail carefully. The former deputy twitched slightly and rested his head on his paws again, letting out a long sigh. "He'll be fine. Don't give him too many poppy seeds," she added, taking a long glance at the almost empty poppy head beside his nest.

Tinycloud nodded, looking at her mate with sad eyes.

Featherflight got to her paws again and left the cave. It was sunhigh already, and she hadn't eaten anything. She trotted over to the pile of fresh-kill, stomach rumbling. Echosong was there, chatting with Ivynose.

"…but I'm sure you'll be fine," Echosong had finished meowing. Ivynose nodded and trotted away.

"So what'd she ask you?" Featherflight asked nosily.

Echosong looked at her, eyes sparkling. "She just asked if she could officially leave the medicine cat's den, that's all," she mewed.

"Nothing she could ask me, right?" Featherflight mumbled, taking a thrush from the pile. She bit into it hungrily.

Echosong sighed. "Featherflight, you do have to understand that I was the one caring for them while you looked after Thorntail."

Featherflight continued eating. "But doesn't she know I helped? I mean, caring for Thorntail doesn't give you much to do. Nothing's going to change. He's going to be like that forever, and Tinycloud should know that too."

"Don't say that," Echosong snapped. "Featherflight, you've been acting so immature lately." She nodded to Sparrowpelt as he passed them. "Have you forgotten your place in the Clan?"

"Apparently every other cat has," Featherflight murmured, finishing off her thrush with a few famished gulps.

"Well just because they need time doesn't mean you do," Echosong hissed. "Don't get a knot in your tail." She paused for a moment, watching Featherflight lick her lips. "And don't tell me you're like this because of StarClan."

Featherflight rolled her eyes. "Of course I am!" she grumbled. "Everything is StarClan's fault."

Echosong's eyes glistened with silent anger. "Featherflight, you have no right to say something like that," she whispered.

Featherflight twitched the tip of her tail. She opened her mouth to fire a retort, but the gorge was suddenly plunged into darkness and her eyes clouded over.

Come and find us…

Featherflight blinked. "Cherrytail?"

Send the brave heart to find us…


	5. Chapter 3: PlayFight

**A/N: Wooh! I'm feeling good. ) Here's some action for ya.**

Bramblepaw stuck his nose into a patch of nettles and yowled in pain.

"For StarClan's sake, Bramblepaw, don't you know what 'keep quiet' means?" Barktail meowed, a purr in his voice. He crouched down in the undergrowth, rocking his haunches from side to side expertly. "Like this. And don't catch and nettles along the way."

Bramblepaw sniffed, shaking his head. He looked at Barktail. "Yes. I'm sorry." He crouched down like his mentor and shook his haunches, tasting the air silently. Suddenly, he leaped outward, dodging the nettles and landing his paws on a shrew.

"Good!" Barktail praised. "Now kill it!"

Bramblepaw sunk his teeth into the shrew's neck and killed it swiftly. "I did it!" he announced, jumping up in joy. "I caught my first piece of fresh-kill!"

Barktail chuckled. "Yes, and training for the whole morning definitely showed you deserved it." He ran a swift tongue over his paw and the paw over his ear. "Let's get back to camp and show the Clan your accomplishment."

Bramblepaw's whiskers twitched. Accomplishment. That was a good word for it.

The two gathered the numerous pieces of prey Barktail caught and Bramblepaw's shrew and headed back to the camp. They leaped over the fallen tree and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Barktail!" called the familiar voice of Barktail's sister, Brushbelly. "What took you so long? I've been waiting all morning!"

Bramblepaw glanced at his single shrew and quickly shoved it into the pile.

Barktail noticed and smirked. "I'm here now. What's up?"

Brushbelly and Barktail padded away together, talking animatedly. Bramblepaw pulled a squirrel from the heap and sprinted over to where Cavernpaw and Amberpaw were talking with Pinepaw, Ivoryclaw's kit.

"Bramblepaw, you're back," Cavernpaw meowed warmly. "How was your first training session with Barktail?"

"It was great," Bramblepaw answered, sitting down. "I caught my first piece of fresh-kill."

Pinepaw nudged his squirrel. "What, that measly squirrel?"

Bramblepaw flicked him with his tail. "No, I caught a much bigger shrew," he meowed proudly. "I bet you caught this squirrel."

The four apprentices laughed as Pinepaw lunged at Bramblepaw and the two fought playfully, bringing up dust around them.

"Bramblepaw!"

Bramblepaw looked up from pinning Pinepaw to the ground to see Tinycloud running toward them. "Oh, no…" he muttered, quickly jumping off of the older apprentice.

Amberpaw and Cavernpaw stood up. Tinycloud stopped in front of Bramblepaw and whacked him on the head with her tail.

"Ow! Mother!"

Tinycloud's green eyes flared with anger. "Bramblepaw, what in StarClan did you think you were doing?"

Pinepaw padded sheepishly up to stand beside Bramblepaw. "Er…Tinycloud, we were just play-fighting—"

"Pinepaw, you're lucky I don't tell Ivoryclaw what you were doing," Tinycloud interrupted. She looked back at Bramblepaw. "You two could've seriously hurt yourselves." She suddenly coated Bramblepaw in licks.

"Please get off of me," Bramblepaw muttered, stumbling away from her. "We were just playing! Nothing serious."

"I'm sure they mean it, Tinycloud."

All five cats looked to see Bouncestep, Bramblepaw's uncle and Tinycloud's sister, walking up to them with a mouse in his jaws. He dropped the mouse. "I don't have a mate, and therefore I don't have kits. But yours are the closest things I have to kits, and even I was able to tell the difference between playing and actual fighting." He looked at Tinycloud sternly.

Bramblepaw felt a chill pass through him. Bouncestep had a way of making any cat feel slightly uncomfortable, especially after his terrible experience as an apprentice. Sharpstar had made him go against his Clan and try to kill his Clanmate, Sagewhisker, Sagekit at the time. He was well-trusted by the Clan now, but he still had the history lingering behind his pawsteps.

"But Bouncestep, they could've hurt themselves," Tinycloud insisted, voice pleading.

"Yes, and they also would've known when to stop so they didn't hurt themselves," Bouncestep meowed persuasively. "And don't you think Echosong would have something for a couple miniscule scratches?"

Tinycloud looked down. She couldn't seem to do anything right anymore. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand seeing them so close to danger."

"And I understand," Bramblepaw mewed. "But I'm an apprentice now. I can take care of myself." He paused. "Tinycloud."

Tinycloud's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I suppose." She licked the top of his head. "I'm sorry." She looked at Bouncestep and the two padded off quietly.

Pinepaw turned to Bramblepaw. "Gosh, Bramblepaw. I didn't know Tinycloud was so strict."

Bramblepaw shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure she knew either."

The four went back to eating their fresh-kill, talking every now and then about the day's activities.

Suddenly, a shrill yowl came from somewhere near the Highpath. Bramblepaw looked up in shock, eyes darting around to find where the shriek came from.

Stormcloud was pelting after a small, dark figure, eyes flaring. Bramblepaw stood up.

"Shadowkit! Shadowkit, get back here!" Stormcloud yowled, voice cracking with fear for her daughter.

Bramblepaw suddenly darted off, the other three right behind him. He stopped to see the small, stormy-grey she-kit dashing through the dust and straight for the Rockpile where Leafstar and Sparrowpelt were seated, talking.

Stormcloud tripped, hitting the ground with a thump. "Great StarClan, some cat stop her!"

"Where's Brackenpelt?" Amberpaw asked.

"Probably out with Mousepaw," Cavernpaw replied.

Bramblepaw inspected the space between the little kit and the Rockpile. "Leafstar! Sparrowpelt!"

It was too late. Shadowkit had darted between a crevice in the rocks, disappearing from sight. Bramblepaw dashed over to where she slipped inside.

"For the love of StarClan, what just happened?" Leafstar asked, looking around, dazed.

"My kit!" Stormcloud meowed, rushing up beside Bramblepaw. She stuck her dark paw inside the crevice. "I can't reach!"

"I'm smaller," Bramblepaw observed. "Maybe I can reach her." Stormcloud moved aside and Bramblepaw wiggled through the crevice, looking around impatiently as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. "Shadowkit!" He couldn't fit his whole body into the crack, so he stayed put. "Shadowkit!"

"I'm staying here," called a small voice from somewhere in the mound of rocks. "The nursery is so boring!"

"Shadowkit, you'll be an apprentice in three more moons," Bramblepaw compromised. "You don't want to stay in here! Stormcloud won't be able to feed you."

"I'll eat fresh-kill like the warriors," Shadowkit retorted.

"And where will you get fresh-kill?" Bramblepaw asked.

There was no response.

"Shadowkit, come on—" Something hard slammed against Bramblepaw's back. He cried out in pain as darkness overcame the crevice.

"…Shadowkit."

"What happened?" cried the shaking voice of Shadowkit, clearly scared out of her mind.

"I think a rock fell on me," Bramblepaw muttered. "We're stuck in here."

**A/N: Man. I already don't like Stormcloud in this book. XD Reviews please. )**


	6. Chapter 4: A Brave Heart

**A/N; Sorry for the long update. It was my dad's birthday...o. o**

_Featherflight hurried out of the medicine_ cat's den, running to the shrill cry of Stormcloud. Only one type of she-cat made that noise: a queen fearing for her kit. She had dropped the herbs she had been sorting and made a run for the main clearing where most of the Clan was gathered, somewhere beneath the Rockpile.

"What's going on?" she asked the closest cat, Petalnose. Petalnose had been with SkyClan from when Firestar and Sandstorm came to rebuild it. She was an elder now.

Petalnose turned her silver head to Featherflight. "I believe Shadowkit ran into a crack in the Rockpile and Bramblepaw ran in to save her. Look where that got him."

Featherflight ignored the dry sarcasm in the elder's meow and stuck her nose in the air to see better. There were a few misplaced rocks from the Rockpile, and a small brown tabby tail sticking out from underneath one.

"Great StarClan…"

"Bramblepaw!" came the unmistakable shriek from Tinycloud. The white queen rushed forward and tried desperately to move the big rock, but it wouldn't budge. And the movement only made Bramblepaw squeak in pain.

"Stop!" Featherflight yowled. "You're hurting him!" She jogged over, watching in slight pride as her Clanmates moved away to let her through. She pushed Tinycloud away gently. "Moving the rock like that will only make it worse."

Tinycloud backed away slightly, green eyes glistening with fear for her kit. Leafstar came up to her and rested her creamy dappled tail on her shoulders. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Featherflight examined the position of the rock. "I need two very strong cats to lift this without rolling it," she called. Immediately, Brackenpelt and Bouncestep padded forward. The ginger tom positioned himself on one side of the rock while Brackenpelt did the other. Featherflight held her tail up as a signal to wait. She leaned down.

"Bramblepaw, can you hear me?" she called.

"I can't…I can't feel my tail," came the response from Bramblepaw.

Featherflight nodded to the two toms. The knelt down and used their shoulders to lift the boulder slowly, paws planted on the ground.

"Crawl out," Featherflight ordered Bramblepaw. But to every cat's surprise, the little tail slipped inside the crevice more.

"Bramblepaw!" Tinycloud yowled.

Bouncestep and Brackenpelt dropped the rock. "I'm sorry, we couldn't hold it up that long," Bouncestep meowed.

Featherflight flicked the tip of her tail in acknowledgement. "Can you do it again?" she asked.

Brackenpelt nodded.

"Good." Featherflight kept kneeling beside the crack. "Bramblepaw," she meowed firmly. Suddenly, the rocks beside the boulder moved slightly, tumbling out of place. A brown tabby paw appeared.

"Roll the rock away," Featherflight meowed.

Bouncestep trotted over to Brackenpelt's side and the two nudged the boulder with their shoulders. It moved slowly, giving Bramblepaw just enough room to squeeze through, Shadowkit firmly in his jaws.

The cats in the clearing let out breaths of air they didn't know they were holding as Featherflight took Shadowkit from the apprentice's jaws. She dropped her gently. "What were you thinking?" she asked, eyes firm. "You could have suffocated!"

Shadowkit looked scared to death. "I-I'm s-sorry, Featherflight," she mewed, her whole body quivering.

Stormcloud shoved her way through the crowd and hurried over to Shadowkit, covering her in licks. "Shadowkit, don't you dare do that again!" she meowed through licks. "You hear me? Do ever leave the nursery or you'll never be a warrior!"

The accusation was clearly not serious, but Featherflight didn't say anything. She looked at Bramblepaw, who was being treated like Shadowkit with Tinycloud.

"Bramblepaw, you furball!" she mewed, licking him forcefully. "That was mouse-brained! That was—"

"Brave." The word drifted from Featherflight's mouth like a song. She smirked to herself. "It was very, very brave." She cast a glance across the gorge at Echosong, who was nodding slowly, whiskers twitching. She stood up and motioned for Featherflight to follow.

Featherflight nodded to Bramblepaw and Tinycloud before following her mentor over to the other side of the Rockpile. Leafstar came as well.

"Featherflight, your choice of words back there was very well put," Echosong meowed. "Bramblepaw was indeed brave."

Featherflight sat down. "Is it possible that he's the brave heart that Cherrytail wants us to send to find StarClan?"

Leafstar chuckled softly. "Let's not jump to conclusions," she meowed. "He was very brave, but how can we be sure? Surely Cherrytail would ask to send an experienced warrior and not an apprentice. At least an apprentice with more knowledge of the warrior code!"

Featherflight looked at her, green eyes shining. "But Leafstar, maybe this is a sign," she mewed. "Bramblepaw, an inexperienced apprentice, rushed in to save Shadowkit when no other warrior would."

"Featherflight, you do have to keep in mind that no other warrior would've been able to fit," Echosong meowed gently.

"But he was still willing to save her with no hesitation," Featherflight defended.

Leafstar silently pondered Featherflight's words. "You have a good point, Featherflight," she murmured. "But we can't send a new apprentice on his own."

Echosong nodded. "Why don't I go with him?"

Featherflight looked sharply at Echosong while Leafstar nodded. "Echosong, you can't leave me here by myself!"

"But you have your true medicine cat name. You're no longer an apprentice," Echosong meowed. "You're ready to fill in for me whenever the Clan needs you."

Featherflight looked down, shuffling her paws in the dust.

Leafstar touched noses with Echosong briefly. "You will go with Bramblepaw, Echosong. You have been SkyClan's medicine since long before I was leader. We will honour your bravery to go on this journey."

Featherflight looked up. "But a medicine cat with few fighting skills and a new apprentice? We have to send one other cat to go with."

Leafstar's eyes were sparkling with wisdom. (**A/N:** Such a cheesy line…) "Firestar left his Clan and his home to come find SkyClan. Maybe it's time I do the same for him."

"Leafstar, you can't!" Featherflight pleaded, standing up.

Leafstar chuckled. "It will be my last real adventure before these old bones retire to the elders' den."

Featherflight's eyes widened. So much was happening! "You're going to retire? That's going to make Sparrowpelt SkyClan's leader!"

"He needs it," Echosong meowed. "After all he's lost? His mate, his kit, his sister; he has no more real kin in SkyClan. The closest he has to kin is his step-children, Tinycloud, Bouncestep, and Rockfall. Leadership will help him recover."

Featherflight looked thoughtful. It would help him with all he's lost. She looked up at Leafstar. "Okay, I'm okay with you leaving on the journey." She paused with a sigh. "But how will the rest of the Clan take it?"


End file.
